7 / 09 / 2009 Esperanza, Catori, Vidar
Introduction: Characters: Esperanza, Catori, Vidar Location: Belladonna's Cove / Château de la Nuit. Plot summary: (Page still under construction) Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) 9th, 2009 / 07:42:10 *ashescry ♒ It had been a rather long flight from Finn's ship to the shore and Esperanza's legs needed some stretching out. She shifted as she hit the cool sand, the cracking of her bones filling with marrow and lengthening to her proper hight could be heard just underneath the waves crashing against the shore. She tilted her head upwards and stretched her arms, waving them in a wide circle before letting them fall, her legs split open — shoulder width — and she bent, her palms flat on the sand, fingers threading for seashells as her heels leave the ground. ♍ Catori waved her rifle about, she hadn't trained proper in a while. The lonely beach expanse would be a good place to begin. The pack on her back held her Walther five clips of silver bullets, two of the UV type and another two weeks worth of clothing. The weight of her rifle turned itself around her wrist. The woman on the beach caught her by surprise. She hadn't expected anyone to be around, much less at this time. Catori sat her bag down a good distance from the woman as she began stretching. 9th, 2009 / 08:00:08 *ashescry ♒ Craning her neck, Esperanza closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the dirt not too far underneath the sand. As much as she loved spending time with Finn, sometimes she just missed the land. Surely he understood that. She tied her hair back, into a thick braid as her knees each came up, at their own time, stretching out the muscles. Her feet fell into the familiar step and she let her shoulders sink as she relaxed. ♍ Catori watched the woman from afar, wary. She held her rifle forward, presenting it towards the horizon. Quick snaps of her wrists brought it across her chest and down to the floor, it was then that she moved, kicking her sandals off and digging her feet into the soft grain. Her knee lifted and she brought her foot down, bringing the rifle in a lazy arc upwards at her right side, her left hand grabbing ahold of its mid-section, propelling it forward as her body moved back from its swing. There was no need for music (her mp3 player had been left in her bag) this was serenity. It was poetry in potion. The scent of the seafoam against the crisp air, the sound of the waves and the feel of the silver against her flesh. 9th, 2009 / 08:15:24 ☞ Vidar parried the punch with his left forearm, his right swinging through in a would-break motion againtst the elbow. The opponent made no indication of this, and droppwd low, hisleg making a sweeping ark. Vidar was faster. He hopped over the sweep with one leg, his other thrust forwards, the knee resting in the crux of the man's neck. "Killing Blow" a voice floated down from the observation floor, echoing around the inner Ward of the Château eerily. Targets appeared around the Ward as the man rolled off the training mats. Vidar rolled too as gun-pellets whistled past, his fist raising sideways as he straigtened. BANG. BANG. Two of the targets exploded as his telekinetic energy punched into them. Vidar rolled backwards and and took to his feet in an instant. The words "Áed" and "Jay" singing from his lips. The fire rushed across the small space and encompassed the small target. The ice was more instinctive, covering his flank. The pellets lodged into the ice with clicks, cracks and the whine of ice under pressure. The buzzer sounded and Vidar let down his guard. His black overalls were scraped, nicked, and torn in places. His right sleeve was singed. He huffed deeply as he stood up, and walked to the guns table. Taking a sachel of Ziodex blood, he nicked the corner and took a drink. Training. His senses were finely tuned. But he always needed to keep them in check. Years of war had taught him to be on the edge. He was exhausted. 9th, 2009 / 08:15:30 /me)) 9th, 2009 / 08:26:06 *ashescry ♒ Unarmed, Esperanza's hands moved upwards as she breathed with the ocean. She felt the blood rush as she moved, her eyes closed as she fought to remember the movements. She was unsteady in her footwork and her hands were clumsy as she went. Esperanza mixed the second warrior pose with that of the beginnings of a fighting stance. Her legs were taut as she eased her weight from one foot to the other, her body moving forward and into a next step. ♍ She blinked, Silambam? It didn't appear to be the art Catori had haphazardly mixed with her training from her mother. Though, some of the steps looked similar, if rusty. Looking back at her pack, she shrugged at the area and left it to chance. Catori kept the spin moving, like liquid from her hands. She let it lay lazilly in a waiting stance as she neared the dark haired woman. Catori made a wide circle around her, approaching her from the frontal, as one would a horse. She greeted the woman, letting her rifle move downwards, as to show she meant her no harm. "अभिवादन. " 9th, 2009 / 08:34:53 *ashescry " हैलो, अजनबी. तुम यह कैसे जीभ जानते हो? " ♒ Esperanza questioned the young girl before. Her hair had lightened as she took a more defensive stance, gathering currents of warm air about her. ♍ Catori smiled and simply bowed a salutation to mother Earth. She dropped her rifle to her left side, her right knee touching the sand as her left stayed up, her hands clasped together in prayer. "I did not expect anyone to know this." ♒ She kept the gasp at her throat but a quiet noise. Esperanza nodded to the girl. "I have never actually practiced the work myself, though I have been around long enough to know it when I see it." 9th, 2009 / 08:40:03 ** alisette has joined 9th, 2009 / 08:40:46 *pyronixcore ☞ Vidar sat on the railing of converted helipad. The next participant, a woman of roughly two hundred years, stepped forwards, her gracile figure blending into the dark like an animal, only her head, and light blonde hair undisguised by the black material of her bodysuit. Two opponents appeared on the other end of the taining mats. The woman sprang forwards, charging the two men with a look of determination on her face. The first to counter attempted a clothesline, but his basic move was easily countered. The woman grabbed his arm and kicked a leg out sideways, pulling up so she could use her momentum to flip him as he face planted the mats. The second man shot forwards as she was flipping, and as she landed -gracefully- on her feet, he speared straight into her torso, bringing her to the floor. After a brief struggle, she'd kicked him off and planted a heel squarely on his temple. Vidar stopped paying attention as her guns test approached. His mind wandered to the events recently passed. This... Regan. Security had been tightened with the mans presence here. With Fawn's word that he would behave, Vidar, and the coven, could do very little. He was her property. That was coven law. Vidar stood up and walked towards the entrace to the Château. 9th, 2009 / 08:54:10 *pyronixcore ☞ Château doors hissed as they closed behind Vidar, and it was only seconds when the doors hissed open again. "Basement Level: Two" read the glowing panel in the dark corridor. When Vidar stepped out of the elevator, the hall lit up. He strode down to the right, following memory more than his sight. He opened the door to the evidence room and paced to the lockers. Pulling open the locker door he took out Regans surgical blades, and sighed. Fawn. He thought. You've dug a deep hole. He turned the blades over in thought. As long as you accept him, we must, too. He smiled. At least we can study the effects of blood partnership. He pulled out his pager. Fawn wouldn't be able to read this. But Regan would. You have five and a half hours. The two of you will be flying to Venice. Fawn must attend a Ziodex partnership meeting by 3:30AM. She knows the place. It's your head if she's late. 9th, 2009 / 08:54:41 Lawl0rsaurus.]] 9th, 2009 / 08:56:23 Iknowright.Goddamncode getsmeeverytime.]] 9th, 2009 / 09:05:49 *ashescry ♍ Catori let the smile creep upwards on her lips. She stood, leaving her rifle as she rose back into her waiting stance. She raised a palm to the woman, awaiting her reaction. She hadn't had anyone to spar with since her father passed. Yes, she had the men, though they didn't substitute. Perhaps this would. ♒ Esperanza nodded and stepped forward, she'd never practiced these movements before. Not like this, in her head, sure, though with someone was entirely different. She reached out to the woman, slowly before striking upwards with her left against the woman's right arm. Esperanza hadn't been sure about what she'd started, but she knew she must finish it. ♍ Catori allowed her arm to be pushed upwards and aside while her feet propelled her forwards, taking Esperanza by the side she'd left wide open. "टीचर, मैं तुम्हें इस से बेहतर होगे. And I am still unarmed, imagine." ♊ Fawn's pager beeped loudly and Regan frowned at the sound. He knew from her memories that it could only be Vidar. His hand went around her waist as he reached into her pocket to stop the loud beeping. He yawned against her ear and read the message.